


Could This Be Love At First Sight? (Or Should I Walk By Again)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (well not really a fairy just dressed as one), 17YearOld!Harry, 22YearOld!Louis, Alternate Universe, Fairy!Louis, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back to break my heart again?" a voice called from above, and he stopped in his tracks to stare up to where the man was hanging from a rope. His smile was cocky and teasing, and his eyes crinkled up at the sides in a way that made Harry's heart skip a beat. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting a reply by his smirk, and the silence between them only added to his confidence as it dragged on.</p><p>"Actually," Harry piped up in a small voice. He jammed his hand into his pocket to fish out a few bills before glancing at the sign on the left to check the price. He approached the gate with a grin of his own and held out the money. "I was thinking of taking a ride this time around," </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry is dragged to a Renaissance Festival by his parents, and meets a man dressed as a fairy who loves showing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could This Be Love At First Sight? (Or Should I Walk By Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote really quickly because I had a few free hours. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song Love At First Sight by The Brobecks.

The sun was hot against the black leather interior of the car, and the heat had gotten to be unbearable though the air conditioning was switched off less than five minutes before. Still, Harry sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered to his face in the far back. The faint voices of his mother and step father could be heard from outside, and he glanced up to watch them excitedly discuss the day's plans from a few meters away.

The entire morning had been spent traveling by car, and all that Harry wanted now was to find a proper bed and get some sleep. It seemed that road trips were always more exhausting than what the destination brought. He adjusted the ear buds playing an angry playlist he had created the night before, and turned the volume up as far as it could go. Harry let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes to focus on the heavy beat of the song.

A rapid tapping on the window heard between songs brought him back to reality, and he quickly jabbed the pause button on his iPod. His mother was waving through the glass and gesturing to the entrance of the festival with a bright smile and a thumbs up. Harry groaned, but reluctantly climbed from the back seat of the car and slipped out the open door. Keeping his gaze cast down at the grass under his feet, he ignored the excited tone of his parents as they practically dragged him along. 

Harry's step father repeatedly attempted to cheer him up through various corny jokes, but the grimace remained on his face long after the tickets were bought and they were ushered through the gates along with a crowd of other people. He looked around and nearly cringed at his surroundings, but faked a smile before a stranger was able to notice his sour mood. He may have been angry, but he that didn't mean he was one for being impolite. 

"Teenage angst," he overheard his mother's words, and he almost wanted to stomp his feet and huff just to show her how angst ridden he could be. Instead, he turned to shoot her a look and her laughter at the pout on his face almost lightened his mood. 

Harry swatted halfheartedly at her hands when she reached out to give his cheeks a pinch. His movements were delayed and languid due to the heat, and he swayed towards the side when his step father patted him on the shoulder. The quick fire of his parents schedule was too much to take in, so he just nodded along and agreed on a time to meet up for dinner in the late afternoon. 

And just like that, Harry was left alone as his parents dissolved into a sea of strangers to make their way towards a tavern to meet up with friends. The bustle of the crowd that he was now vulnerable to woke him up, and he was quick to spin on his heel and try to figure out a game plan for the next half a dozen hours that would be spent by himself. It was clear that he stuck out against the boisterous people surrounding him, dressed in attire completely different from his own.

Harry took a few steps down a dirt path leading into the heart of the activity and wished for the best. Still, every minute there seemed to be worst than the previous. The last place that he wanted to spend one of the final weekends of his summer was a Renaissance Festival all by his lonesome. 

-

The first hour didn't go as poorly as Harry would have thought. Even on his own, there was a lot to do around the immense fairgrounds that he had been brought to. Thankfully, his step father had felt guilty about dragging him along and slipped him more money than his mother was aware of. There were certainly enough places to spend it all, and he became overwhelmed with the various food stalls lining the cobblestone path.

The best part for Harry was the way that the staff interacted with everyone. No one was shy or held back from calling out obscure things in an accent that he had only heard in the movies based off of Shakespeare's plays that were watched in school. It was obviously a sales tactic, Harry wasn't completely dense, but he still laughed along at the woman who hung over the side of a balcony to call out curses on everyone who passed by the store beneath and did not enter. 

It was after he had explored the bottom half of the grounds that he saw a swinging green dragon in the distance. Harry took a sip of his fresh lemonade and wandered curiously to a familiar looking ride. However, instead of a metal pirate ship that went so high you came up out of your seat, it was a poorly painted wooden pendulum without an engine. It looked fairly terrifying and run down from anything that he had ever ridden before, and he wasn't surprised that there wasn't an immense line to ride it. 

What was shocking was the man perched atop the dragon's head, tugging the ropes slightly so it would sway back and forth. He looked like something straight out of a fairy tale, and Harry stumbled slightly as he got a good look at him. The man was dressed in green cloth pants that hung loosely at his waist. His chest was bare with a climbing plant slung round his body like a sash. On his head sat a crown made of leafy vines twisted and braided together.

Perhaps though, the best part of the outfit was the least noticeable part in the beginning. The man turned to clamor down the neck of the dragon and onto the ground, and Harry was almost certain that he was mistaken at first. Upon closer examination however, he sat that there were small green wings sticking out from the man's back. They were slightly crooked and the tip of one bent inwards as if it had been hit by something. It should have seemed out of place, but the man's pixie features were only enhanced by the set of wings that blended so nicely with his golden skin. 

Harry was quick to finish off his drink and toss it into the nearest waste bucket as he made his way past the ride. He couldn't help himself from looking up at the man once last time, and he was taken aback to have their eyes meet when he did so. He had regained his position back up on the swinging dragon, but this time stood on the claws with his arms crossed and his shoulder pressed up against the wood. A confident smile spread across his face and he clutched onto the neck of the dragon before leaping from one foot to the other.

"You thinking of coming aboard?" he asked, his voice light and easy going to match his stance. Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he smiled wide enough to reveal the dimples in his cheeks. Unable to articulate a response, he continued down the dirt path with his head dropped and his curls covering the side of his face. "But I love having beautiful boys on my ride!" he laughed, and Harry giggled as he walked off, too shy to throw a sarcastic reply back.

Eventually he was out of sight and standing with his back against a fence staring at an ax throwing competition a few meters away. The smile on his face was still present and he held a hand up to his mouth to cover it, so he wouldn't seem completely insane. Even in the shade he wasn't able to cool down, and his cheeks felt as if they were on fire from the blush still covering them. 

Harry was young, only having turned seventeen a few months before, and he still found himself developing crushes on any boy who even looked his way. The chances were slim to none that he was flirted with, especially in such a public place, and it took him a few moments to regain himself enough to stop the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It was a way to draw in customers, he was well aware, but still he couldn't help but wonder if the man with the fairy wings really did find him beautiful.

-

It was another half hour before Harry gained the courage to walk by the dragon again. Honestly, he didn't even expect the man to remember him out of the thousands of people passing by. But he convinced himself that another lemonade was necessary, and the only way to get to that stall was to pass along that path of the festival. So he giddily walked down the hill in that direction, taking a deep breath as he moved through the thin stream of people.

Harry kept his eyes down at first; he was determined to act like he didn't care, because he had no reason to draw attention. He witnessed dozens of people passing by get called upon in an attempt to draw in business. It was the atmosphere of the fair, and he was silly to have gotten excited over being a part of it. Still, his walking slowed slightly when he approached the dragon and he found himself searching for the fairy. 

"Back to break my heart again?" a voice called from above, and he stopped in his tracks to stare up to where the man was hanging from a rope. His smile was cocky and teasing, and his eyes crinkled up at the sides in a way that made Harry's heart skip a beat. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting a reply by his smirk, and the silence between them only added to his confidence as it dragged on.

"Actually," Harry piped up in a small voice. He jammed his hand into his pocket to fish out a few bills before glancing at the sign on the left to check the price. He approached the gate with a grin of his own and held out the money. "I was thinking of taking a ride this time around," 

The man was obviously taken aback, and he quirked an eyebrow as if there was a challenge between them. Before Harry could back out, he lunged off of the head of the dragon in a back flip and landed with ease on his feet right before the gate. The smirk was still plastered to his face as he unhooked the rope of the fence and gestured for Harry to step inside.

"Excellent," his eyes were narrowed slightly as he held out a hand to still the ride completely. The fairy sauntered off to the corner of the fence to grab a set of wooden stairs and place them against the dragon for Harry to climb up. "Blah blah, beware the dragon of the sea, blah blah, this is the biggest mistake of your life, blah blah," he joked as the gate was closed and Harry began to ascend the stairs.

On the second step he began to question his decision, as they were steep and narrow and it was very unlikely that he could manage to get into the ride without tripping over his own feet. It seemed that this was a common concern however, as a hand was held out for him to take in an attempt to help him up. Harry stared at it in awe momentarily, and a teasing chuckle followed his hesitation.

"I know they're dirty, princess, but I really would love it if you held my hand," he admitted in a low voice, and if Harry wasn't the shade of a tomato by now he was sure that he would be approaching it soon enough. Nonetheless he took the man's hand and hoisted himself up into the dragon to settle into the bench. A long wooden slap was settled across his lap and he pinned it in place, somewhat wary of what little protection there was on this ride. 

The stairs were removed and already he began to sway slightly. Heights had never been a personal favorite of Harry's, and he only hoped that since there were no machines aiding in the power of this ride it wouldn't go high enough for discomfort. The ropes on the belly of the dragon were used to pull and push and before long he was going faster than he ever thought possible for a wooden dragon on ropes.

A sudden thud next to him made Harry jump, and he turned in surprise to see the fairy crouched behind him on the tail of the dragon. It didn't seem very safe, especially when there was a passenger aboard, but he didn't point that out. He was sure that the man was well aware of how insane his antics were. Harry shuffled to the side to give him room to walk, and from the tail he lept to the middle only holding onto a rope in one hand for support. 

"Hello," he spoke as casually as ever, tugging on the rope to keep them going, and Harry laughed at the sheer craziness of the predicament. This only egged the man on, like Harry's smile was the ultimate goal of his capers. His quick footwork was astonishing as he moved from one side of the ride to the other, and Harry watched with starry eyes and a grin the whole time. "Would you like to see me do something stupid and dangerous?" he asked suddenly, his gaze intent and focused.

"Well I..." Harry drawled, his voice slow and anxious at the thought. There wasn't much that he could think of that would count as more reckless and foolish than what the man was doing right now. It was already scary enough that he was in this death trap, he couldn't help but worry over anything else that could happen. "Maybe not," he finished with his nose scrunching up slightly in protest. The man's eyes shone and he straightened up with determination.

"Then you'd better close your eyes, princess," his tone was daring and he seemed more intent than ever on showing off. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the man leaping upwards to grab hold of a rope and twist upside down until he was only holding on with one leg. A small crowd had gathered around the fence to watch his tricks, and Harry could tell that he was enjoying every second of attention that he was getting.

Harry cursed under his breath, but was smiling so brightly that his cheeks had begun to hurt. This was absolute chaos. The man was bound to get hurt trying to prove something for a crowd of strangers. But still he found the acrobatics fascinating as he twisted and turned along the rope. A member of the group watching called out for another trick, and Harry gazed up at him completely entranced for whatever was going to come next.

As if on cue the fairy jumped down onto the side of the dragon and only teetered for a half a second before gaining his balance. With a quick grin flashed in Harry's direction he climbed to the top of the dragon's head and flipped backwards off of it. A mix of astonished gasps rose from the crowd, and Harry quickly leaned over the side to make sure that everything had gone well. Just as he hoped, a beaming man was tugging at the ropes to make the ride go higher, and every few pushes he'd do a trick to impress the masses.

Harry laughed the entire duration of the ride, and watched in wonder as the man bounced around energetically. More stunts ensued, each one more extravagant than the last until he was keeled over with his forehead resting on the safety bar from giggling so badly. This ride seemed longer than the ones he had witnessed before, but at this point Harry wasn't complaining. It was worth the height to get to see the man with the wings mess around beneath him.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, and Harry wasn't phased this time when the thud behind him turned out to be the man. "All good things," he continued, grabbing the ropes to slow them down and leaping to the ground to get a hold of the dragon's underside as well. The stairs were pressed up against the side again, and Harry unpinned the safety bar before standing up on wobbly legs. "Must come to an end," the fairy finished, smiling softly at Harry as he held out a hand for him to take.

This time, he didn't hesitate before letting the man clasp his palm, and he took a shaky step onto the stairs just hoping not to make a fool of himself. Two steps down and he was only trembling slightly and swaying as much as any normal person in a predicament like this. However on the third, his heeled boot caught against the stair and he found himself tripping forward. A hand was immediately brought up to his waist to keep him stationed, and the grip on his hand was tightened.

Harry ducked his head down and finished his journey down the stairs in complete embarrassment. It seemed that his clumsiness couldn't be willed away, no matter how badly he wanted to impress the man who could hang upside down from a swinging pendulum. The man only chuckled at his misfortune and made sure that they went even slower to prevent a serious accident from happening.

"I'm going to keep holding your hand," the man admitted after Harry hopped off of the last step. He looked up in surprise but didn't pull his arm away. As they walked towards the gate their hands remained clasped together. "I don't want to let go, I really don't want to," he continued and Harry just laughed while shaking his head. "I guess I have to now," he sighed dramatically as they approached the gate, and let the boy's hand drop to bounce against his side. 

"Have a nice day," Harry giggled, twiddling his thumbs with a coy smile. It hadn't been the experience that he expected, but he was more than happy to have given it a shot. There will still a few hours that he had left to wander around anyways, so he wondered if maybe walking by the dragon a few more times wouldn't hurt.

"How am I meant to have a nice day when a beautiful boy is leaving me?" the fairy sighed, crossing his arms and tapping his feet as if in need of an answer. Harry tossed his head back with laughter and walked off slowly, making sure to swish his hips slightly in case he was being watched.

"Harry," he called over his shoulder, and froze in his spot for a few seconds to catch the man's eyes. "My name is Harry," he explained, and the delight on the man's face made his heart swell. 

"Lovely to have had you on my ride, Harry," he waggled his eyebrows and opened the gate to let a gaggle of children rush by, each holding up a few bills eagerly. "Name's Louis," and with a small wave he turned back to his job, helping the small ones up the stairs but watching Harry disappear towards the lemonade stand from the corner of his eye all the while.

-

Harry convinced himself that he wasn't obsessed with walking by Louis now. It was just that some of the best places could only be reached by walking past the dragon ride unless he wanted to go all the way around the hill. And that would just take ages. So he decided that walking through the grass behind the ride and along the path in front of it was perfectly acceptable in order to save precious time and energy. 

It ended in more than a few conversations between the two of them. Louis had no problem calling out to him in front of crowds of people, or dedicating reckless tricks to him followed by proclamations of love. Each word had Harry giggling like a maniac into his hand and stopping for just a few seconds to acknowledge the other man. But then he would take off without more than a few words exchanged between the two of them, and maybe a wave or two at the most. 

"My dearest! You're really starting to become a distraction! How am I meant to focus with a beautiful boy like you always in the corner of my eye?" he cried out when Harry cut across the lawn behind the ride. He only laughed and stumbled over his feet, feeling more smitten than ever with the man in the wings who only amped up his flirting with every encounter.

Every second was more fun than the last, and in between his teasing he discovered even more activities to get up to. From face painting to mazes to rides that were completely dangerous and life threatening, he was having the time of his life. Everything was something he had never tried before, and he slowly came out of his shell to experience the best of what the festival had to offer. 

By the late afternoon, Harry was exhausted. He had spent every dollar of the money his step father had given him when they arrived. It was still an hour from the time he was meant to meet up with his parents however, and he was in need of something free to do to pass the time. It had only been fifteen minutes since his last encounter with Louis, which resulted in being given a rose to match the one painted on his cheek, and he decided to go pester the man one final time.

Harry trekked up the hill, cursing the decision to wear boots instead of more comfortable shoes as his mother suggested. Still, they looked more comfortable than the thin laced up boots he saw on the people in costume. By the time he reached the top he was grinning like an idiot at the thought of toying with Louis. A part of him was worried each time that he would stumble upon Louis having a similar conversation with someone else, that he wasn't actually special and just another customer.

The smile on Louis' face when he saw Harry, however, convinced him that maybe the crush was mutual. Immediately the man leapt from the top of the dragon and down to lean on the fence. He raised an eyebrow curiously as the younger approached him, more confidently than ever now. 

"Back for another ride, or just to tease me,?" he queried in a low voice. Harry fished his hands into the pockets of his jeans and pulled them out empty handed. With a pout he shrugged and gestured to the sign displaying the price.

"Haven't got enough unfortunately," Harry sighed and rested his back against a tree. He glanced towards the dragon and frowned. "It is a shame though," he ventured, hoping that he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself in a flirting attempt. "I do love going on rides with beautiful boys," Harry blinked quickly, focusing on Louis' reaction. The man seemed utterly pleased and rested his hands on his hips to give Harry a once over.

"You know," he whispered, leaning closer and glancing back and forth like he had a secret. "I think that I would be able to make an exception for you. Turns out my dragon is pretty fond of you, Harry," Louis pressed a finger to his lips and Harry stifled back laughter as he took a step forward towards the gate. The older man let him in and nodded a head towards the stairs, taking Harry's hand halfway there, "So you won't trip again, princess," he assured him.

Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the hand, letting Louis guide him up the stairs and into the ride. The festival had died down and only a few people were still lingering around this area, most having gone towards the various taverns or theaters for dinner and a show. The sound of a parade in the distance caught Harry's attention briefly, and before he realized he was already swinging back and forth.

This time when Louis jumped up onto the dragon he didn't perform any crazy stunts. Instead he crouched down to sidle into the bench across from Harry. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the safety bar, Louis grinned wickedly and batted his eyelashes in the boy's direction. 

"Harry," he started, and let his eyes flick over the boy's body a few times before narrowing them. "What is a boy as lovely as you doing alone?" Louis asked, and gestured at their surroundings to add onto the confusion. "At a Renaissance festival nonetheless? You certainly picked an interesting place to wander," he noted, his tone slightly teasing but more curious than anything. 

"My parents are here for some friends who are getting their vows renewed. Interesting venue, I know. And they dragged me along because they don't really trust me alone at the house. They think I'll like, set the place on fire making pasta or fall down the stairs and not be able to call for help," Harry shrugged and shook out his curls. "I guess it's normal not to trust a seventeen year old in looking after the house when you're hours away," 

"Seventeen?" Louis sputtered and stared at Harry with wide eyes. The younger boy blinked, looking naive and clueless at Louis through his eyelashes. "I knew you were young, but I didn't think that young," he explained softly, and adjusted the band on top of his head. "Explains your flirting methods though," he teased, and Harry's bottom lip jutted out. He thought that he had been doing well with his flirting, he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"And how old are you, Tinkerbell?" Harry couldn't help but smile at the nickname and Louis reached out to jab him lightly in the arm. "So that nickname is a no?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I've more often been compared to Peter Pan," Louis bragged and leaned back to tug on the straps holding his wings to his back. His gaze softened as soon as his eyes landed back on Harry, and he kicked out his foot slightly to bump against the other boy's. "Twenty two," he sighed, showing his obvious disinterest in the subject. Harry's eyes widened and he was surprised at the gap more than Louis had seemed to be.

"So, you're like a proper adult?" he asked in awe, and Louis shot him a warning look though it was about as menacing as a puppy. 

"Am not," he retorted, and Harry nodded quickly making a mental note to avoid the topic. "I'm a fairy. Forever young," Louis fluttered his arms for show, and Harry was entranced by the way the setting sun lit up the sparkles along the sheer green fabric. 

Louis noticed the way that Harry stared at him, like he was something of unmatched beauty and not a twenty two year old man in a fairy costume. It made his chest tighten, and he leaned across the board to carefully take hold of the younger boy's face and pull him in for a kiss. They sat swinging in the dragon kissing across the wooden planks until the ride had nearly stilled and Harry's lips were red and bruised. 

They pulled apart slowly, and Louis wordlessly hopped down to get the stairs. This time Harry's hand went out to grab Louis' first, and the older had a fond smile as he stared up at the curly haired boy navigating the stairs. They walked hand in hand to the gate, and Louis brought the other's hand up to press a slow kiss to his knuckles. The blush spread across Harry's face matched the clouds due to the sunset, and Louis wanted to do everything in his power to keep it there for as long as possible.

"Harry?" he asked softly due to the doe eyed expression on his face. Harry glanced up with a tiny embarrassed smile and then back down at their hands. Their fingers were still tangled together, and Louis' thumb was rubbing circles along his wrist.

"I've never actually kissed a boy before," Harry confided with a tiny laugh, and if Louis wasn't infatuated with him before the untainted innocence of the boy took care of that. "Nevermind a fairy," he joked, reaching out to run a finger over one of the man's wings. Louis didn't mention that absolutely no one was allowed to mess with his wings, and anyone over the age of six who had dared touch them before was subject to a lifetime of resentment. 

Instead, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together so gently he could barely feel it. Louis cradled Harry's face in his hands and peppered small kisses across his face until they were both breathless and laughing. Their foreheads knocked together, and one more kiss was shared between them before they pulled apart.

"My parents are expecting me," Harry whispered, completely aware that they were alone now and the rest of the booths and rides along this path had been shut down long before. Louis hummed a soft response and looked in the direction of the exit which seemed an entire world away. They stood a few inches apart for minutes more, not talking or moving, just enjoying the last bit of time they had before Harry had to leave. 

"Here," Louis removed the crown from his head and carefully placed it over Harry's curls. His grin was lopsided and almost sad as he pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's forehead and adjusted the band until it was perfect. "A reminder of the first boy you kissed, even though he was far too old for you and wearing a set of wings," his voice wasn't the same obnoxious and dramatic one that Harry had been met with in the beginning. It was softer now, fond. 

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded along, making sure to hold onto the crown so it wouldn't tip sideways. The gate was opened, and he stumbled backwards outside. The fence separating them never seemed so monumental, and Louis looked as if he was about to leap over it to close the distance once more.

"Have a nice day, Louis," he repeated once more, though it felt different now. Louis only smiled and backed up, climbing to the top of the dragon's head as the younger turned to walk in the direction of the place he was meant to meet his family.

"How am I supposed to have a nice day when I won't get to give a beautiful boy any more rides?" Louis called after him, and Harry turned to flash him a sad smile as he continued to walk. The vines tangled in his hair slipped to the side slightly, and he adjusted them as he turned back to face forward. It wasn't long after that he caught sight of his parents, and when they asked him if he had a good time he could only nod. 

-

The car didn't have a chance to overheat with Harry inside after the air had been turned off as he had jumped out as soon as it was parked. The calls of his mother were ignored as he weaved his way through the crowd to the entrance and flashed a ticket to be let inside. Everything looked the same as it had a year before, and he was able to navigate the dirt paths with ease to make his way to the sea dragon in record time.

It was more busy than it had been the year before, and Harry worried that he may get lost in the chaos. The crown of vines sat atop his head and shone in the midday sun, and his growth spurt left him to be one of the tallest in the sea of people. As soon as the dragon was in sight his heart skipped a beat. Just as he had expected, there was a man positioned at the top of the ride in green cloth pants with a vine worn like a sash around his bare chest. 

This time, there was no crown on his head. Instead it was tangled in the mess of curls Harry wore. As if to check this he reached up to adjust it and stared longingly towards the head of the dragon. Unlike last year, even in this stance he was able to make out the shining green wings, tilted slightly due to the constant physical activity. Louis flipped off of the front of the ride to be met with applause and the ever present cocky smile stayed glued to his face.

Harry slipped through the dozens of people all the way to the gate with his bills already in hand and his heart in his throat. Louis returned from the other side of the gate to greet his next customer, and his eyes lit up when he realized who exactly it was. Carefully, he reached up to fiddle with the vines on Harry's head until they were untangled from his hair and straightened out. Louis opened the gate and gestured to the stairs, still as steep and menacing as ever. 

"You thinking of coming aboard?" Louis repeated the same words that he had first said to Harry when they met before, and he only smirked in return before holding out the bills.

"Well, I just know how you love having beautiful boys on your ride," Harry retorted, and Louis took his hand with a grin brighter than the summer sun on that hot August day.


End file.
